Lost Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Sora meets Link
by The Writer Who Writes
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if Sora happened to land in the Kingdom of Hyrule! I am both a KH fan and a Legend of Zelda fan, so fans of either genres will enjoy this. If any of you are wondering now...Link does NOT talk! This was hard...Enjoy!
1. Sora Meets Link

The Lost Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Sora meets Link

"Where are we off to next guys?" Sora is piloting the Gummi ship as if flies between the various Disney realms. Donald and Goofy are seated to his left and right,

"That's simple!" Donald pipes in his quirky duck accent. "We need to go to the Beast's Castle! I heard that Maleficent is up to no good again! I hate that witch!"

Sora grins. "Well then, it looks like we're-"

"Not so fast there Donald!" Goofy cuts Sora off. "I thought Cloud needed help with Sephiroth in Hallow Bastion!"

Now Sora is confused. "Well, I'm sure we'll figure things out if we go see Queen Minnie." Sora takes the wheel and spins it to the right.

Both Donald and Goofy jump up from their seats and run for the wheel.

Goofy grabs it first. "We hafta help Cloud. We can't let his heart be consumed by darkness!"

Donald grabs the wheel next. "But Maleficent is more dangerous! What if she tries to take over Beast's castle? What would happen to the Beast and Belle?"

Sora desperately tries to break the pair up. "Stop you two! We're all trying to help people here aren't we?!" However, Sora's words go unheeded, and the battle for the wheel continues.

Donald decides to take matters into his own hands, as he sees that he's no match for the strength of Sora and Goofy put together. He raises his wand and shouts, "THUNDER!"

Sora calls out to him. "Donald, no!"

It's too late. The tip of Donald's wand lights up, and the air above Sora starts to crackle with electricity.

Goofy pulls out his shield and protects not only himself, but Sora as well. "Watch out!"

Thunder plummets down from the air and bounces off of Goofy's shield. The thunder ricochets off of its surface and heads straight for the dashboard.

All three of the companion's eyes grow wide with fear. "OH NO!!!"

The thunder hit's the dashboard, sending sparks surging through all of the controls. An electronic voice sounds over the intercom.

"Navigational system failure. Ship is unable to pinpoint or change destination."

"What???" Sora grabs the wheel and spins it to the left and right, but the ship doesn't respond. "What can we do now? Thanks a lot Donald! You really blew it this time!"

"Sorry…." Donald drops his staff to the ground. "I shouldn't be using magic if I can't control it…"

"Don't say that!" Goofy gives Donald a warm smile. "Garwsh, I know you're a great magician. We've all seen you do some amazin' stuff before." This doesn't seem to cheep up Donald though.

"Looks like we've got another problem on our hands!" Sora points out of the front window of the Gummi ship. "What's that up ahead?"

In front of the ship, the group see a golden light, and the ship is heading straight for it.

Sora becomes desperate. "Come on! Move!" Sora spins the wheel around wildly, but to no avail. The ship picks up speed and soon the entire cockpit starts to shake violently.

Finally, the Gummi ship is enshrouded by the golden light. It's intensity is so bright, Sora, Donald, and Goofy must shield their eyes. Sora can feel himself falling into an unnatural, deep sleep. As his eyes close, he hears a female voice.

"_Hero from a distant realm…please help our Chosen One!"_

_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_

Some time later, Sora can feel himself being shaken awake.

"Sora! You gotta wake up!" The voice sounds like goofy.

"Wh-what?…" Sora sits up and opens his eyes. He is laying on a forest floor, surrounded by tall trees with emerald green leaves. The sky is a bright orange, the color of a sunset. Sora looks around, and then at Goofy. "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew the answer t' that myself!" Goofy looks as puzzled as ever. Then his face changes to a look of worry. "But what's bothering me more than that is, I have no idea where Donald coulda went! When I woke up, I didn't see him, or his staff anywhere…"

"Donald…" Sora looks at the ground. "Goofy, do you think I was too hard on him?"

"Well-"

BOOM!!!!

Sora and Goofy jump at the loud bang they hear.

"Garwsh, what was that?!?"

Sora looks around. "I think I heard it come from there!" He points to his right, where there appears to be a clearing in the trees. "Let's go!"

Goofy chuckles. "We're one of the few people who'll run toward danger than away from it…"

The pair sprint through the trees, careful not to trip on any vines. The forest itself feels old and enchanted. A few times, Sora could have sworn he saw small little people darting amongst the tree trunks and giggling. They looked like little children…

At last, the two exit the forest. They look up a tall slope, and see black smoke billowing in the distance. It's so thick, it threatens to cover up the orange, setting sun.

Sora and Goofy are already breathing heavily from running through the forest, but they push up the hill. After a few minutes, they finally see where all the chaos is coming from.

In front of them lies the remnants of a farm that is smoldering with blazing fire. Multiple farmhouses are crumbling, and the neighing of horses can be heard in the distance. But what stands out most, are the glimpses of heartless that can be seen ravaging within it gates.

The blazing fire is reflected in Sora's blue eyes. "We're almost there! Ready, Goofy?"

Goofy pulls out his shield. "Let's do it!"

The two charge toward the gate. From about twenty feet away, Sora can see that the gates are locked.

"No problem!" Without stopping, Sora whips out his key blade in a flash of light, and does a running jump swing at the gates. The metal bars explode into pieces, and the pair continue to enter the farm.

All of the heartless seem to be converging at the center of the farm. Goofy and Sora follow them to a ghastly sight.

In the center of the farm is a wide plain meant for horses, but patches of it are on fire. The heartless are still converging toward the center, but Sora can see that they're following a black figure. However, they're not the only people following them…

Running behind is a boy about his age, clothed in green. He carries a big shield in his right hand. In his left hand is what stands out most: a gleaming, silver sword with a purplish-blue handle, and in the spot just above the hilt of the sword, about a quarter of the way up in the blade, are three triangles.

Goofy peers into the flames. "Who's that guy there with the fancy lookin' sword Sora?"

"No idea," Sora says questioningly. "But I think he's on our side. We have to help!"

Both charge into the flames, bashing heartless along the way. The mysterious swordsman isn't doing too badly either. He uses his shield and sword expertly, and decimates any heartless in his way. His sword strokes are followed by courageous, loud grunts.

Finally, after defeating many heartless, Sora, Goofy, and the swordsman stop and acknowledge the dark figure that they were pursuing. The figure turns, its identity reveals itself to be a very evil looking man. His skin is a light brown color, complimenting his dark eyes. He is dressed in dark armor, has medium length red hair, and overall looks very muscle built and powerful. In his arms lies and unconscious, young girl with flowing red hair. She apparently was a resident of the farm, as her clothes are country looking.

The figure regards the swordsman first. "Link…my adversary of many generations…here to try and spoil my plot again are you?"

Link merely grunts in apparent anger.

"Right…and I see that you have some unexpected help…"

"You mean us?" Goofy remains on guard, poised and ready with his shield in front of him.

"Not that they mean anything. Soon, their world, along with Hyrule, will be under MY control! I've already gathered the first girl…the helpless girl I have in my arms now, known to you as Malon, is the second key…and Princess Zelda herself will be my final target! And there is nothing that either of you simpletons can do!"

Sora has decided that he's heard enough. "Not if I have anything to say about it!!!" He runs toward the man, keyblade drawn, and leaps at his opponent with a mighty swing.

"Pathetic…" The dark man laughs silently.

"Take this!" Sora attempts to bring the key blade crashing onto the man's skull, but a wall of dark energy protects him, and Sora rebounds painfully off of it. He lands at the feet of Link, with dark energy still crackling around him like electricity.

"You FOOL! Don't you realize who you're dealing with?! I am GANONDORF! I will become ruler of all the world!…no…All dimensions!"

While Ganondorf is speaking, Sora can hear Link growl like a wolf. He then runs at him, his shining sword ready to strike.

Just then, another unconscious girl appears in front of Ganon, like a shield. She looks like a little girl with green hair, dressed in green clothing.

Link stops in his tracks, and drops his sword in despair. Ganondorf cackles loudly. "You wouldn't want to hurt your little friend Saria now would you? Even your so called 'Blade of Evil's Bane,' Master Sword can't help you now!"

Link groans in sadness. He looks powerless.

"That's what I thought! Now begone!" Dark energy swirls around Ganondorf, cloaking the girls as well. It then explodes with a loud "BANG!", throwing Link off his feet and spiraling into the air. He then hits the ground with a reverberating thud.

"Are you alright Mr. Link?" Goofy comes rushing over to tend to the injured swordsman.

"Ya are you ok? You got sent flying." Sora joins goofy and kneels down by Link's side.

Link's eyes flutter momentarily, then open. He moans painfully, but sits up.

"I guess you're going to be ok then!" Sora gives Link a friendly smile. "I'm Sora, and this is Goofy!" Goofy waves happily. "I don't think we're from around here though…"

Link smiles slightly, and shakes hands with the both of them. He then re-sheathes his sword, and hooks his shield onto his back. Without a word, he begins to exit the farm.

"Hey wait up!" Goofy runs after Link and stops in front of him. "Don't ya want some help? It looks like you could use it. You got roughed up pretty bad by that Gana…Gona…"

"Ganondorf," Sora corrects.

"Ya! Ganondorf fellar! I think you could use some help!

Link grimaces slightly at the mention of him being defeated, but then looks at Sora, and Goofy for a moment. After a few seconds, he smiles and gives a single nod.

In perfect unison, Sora and Goofy jump in the air and yell, "Great!"

Link reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small bottle. In the bottle are three glowing fairies. He pulls the top off, and lets them lose.

Each fairy flies to each person, and flies around them momentarily.

"Wow…this feels good." Sora's eyelids droop sheepishly, and Goofy does the same.

Link chuckles to himself, then puts the bottle away. He then points off to the distance. Sora can see what resembles a castle with turrets in the distance.

"So I'm guessing that's where Zelda is?"

Link nods.

Goofy whispers in Sora's ear, "He's a man of few words isn't he?"

"You got that right…anyway, is she your friend?"

The cheeks of Link's face redden ever so slightly, but he nods another yes.

"I know what it means to have good friends…I'm looking for one of mine," Sora says. "Let's look for our friends together!"

Link smiles, and the trio head off toward the castle in the moonlit night.

This is where me, the author, does something cheesy. Link and Sora learn the Limit Break of "Double Spin Attack!" I'll be putting up chapter two soon! PLEASE leave reviews if you liked it!

Credits, again, go toward **~JinX9090 **of deviant art for inspiration. He did a great picture! The keyblade you find there will be featured in this fan fiction as well!

You can visit the actual photo here: .com/art/Sora-in-Hyrule-101674844


	2. Dragon Slaying

Chapter 2: Dragon Slaying

Sora, Goofy, and Link have traveled majority of the night, and have decided to make camp outside of the castle walls. The sun is just now starting to peek over the distant ice-capped mountains, sending sparkling sunrays across the valley. The castle's drawbridge lowers as the early morning birds start to chirp.

Sora wakes up to the smell of cooking. He sits up from the long, soft grass, and sees that Link has caught fish, and has made a makeshift frying pan and hoisted it above a bright, red fire.

"Looks like we're having some fish for breakfast! This reminds me of my home at Destiny Islands. We always would catch fish there and bring them home to eat." Sora is now fully awake, and is sitting close to the fire.

Link prods the three fish with a stick. They simmer under the warm fire, and a few sparks spurt from the ashes. He has taken his normal green garb off and hung them on a nearby tree, so for the moment, he's in farm-like clothing.

Goofy is the last to wake up. "Garwsh, what's that smell? Reminds me of the banquets we would have at Disney Castle! I definitely have an appetite goin!"

Link takes two more sticks, and stabs the fish. He hands them to Sora and Goofy, before taking his own fish. He then walks over to the top of the hill that overlooks the castle walls, and then up at the towering castle towers. His eyes look thoughtful and melancholy.

Goofy talks to Sora with his mouth half full of fish. "I wonder what Mr. Link is thinkin' about."

"I bet he's thinking about his friend. I know I would if I knew they were in danger." Sora makes a sudden yelping noise. "Stupid fish bones! One got caught in my throat!"

Both Link and Goofy let out a hearty laugh.

Sora and Goofy finish their fish breakfast, and join the now fully clothed and armored link at the top of the hill. The three make their way down the hill and across the drawbridge. They pass under a tunnel, and into a bustling town market that sits at the bottom of the castle.

Sora and Goofy follow Link to a building with a large sign "Potion Shop," that sits above its door. Link reaches into a brown leather bag attached to his hip, and pulls out many green, blue, and red looking gems known as rupees.

"Is that some kind of medicine shop Mr. Link?" Goofy looks on observantly at the small building at the edge of town.

Link nods slightly as he finishes counting out rupees. He then puts some back in his pouch, and hands the rest to Sora. Indicating behind him, he points out several other shops surround them.

"Oh I get it!" Sora pockets the jewels handed to him. "You want us to look around while you go buy medicine in that store right?"

Link smiles broadly and waves while he makes his way into the potion shop.

Sora and Goofy look around the bustling market place and finally figure out where they want to spend Link's hard earned money.

They spot a booth with dark purple shades curtaining it. On the front, sewed into the fabric reads "Fortune teller." The duo wander past the curtains, and finds a rather elderly lady with a clear crystal ball sitting in front of her.

The lady speaks, "Ah…I see that I have customers…rather strange customers indeed…"

Goofy laughs. "Yup, that's us alright!"

Sora then speaks to the lady. "So do you really tell fortunes?"

The lady replies, "Yes…at fifteen rupees per fortune…I can tell you anything you want to know about your life…your future…love even…and I'm never wrong…"

"Oh really?" Sora sounds unsure.

"I will give you one fortune for free, if you do not believe me…" The lady leans forward slightly.

Both Goofy and Sora answer, "Ok."

"Very well then…" The lady lifts her wrinkled, white hands over the crystal ball. Soon, it's contents start to glow. The room itself seems to shimmer as the cloud-like substance inside the crystal ball starts to spin more and more rapidly. Finally, the lady speaks.

"You have lost a dear friend on your journey here…but do not fear…his companionship will join you again when you least think he will appear…"

Sora's face lights up with excitement. "You hear that Goofy? Donald is going to be ok!"

After much rejoicing, Sora and Goofy decide to get one more fortune.

After paying fifteen rupees, Goofy addresses the elderly lady. "We have this friend of ours…Mr. Link…he's traveling with us. Can ya tell us what's in our future?"

"Very well…" The crystal ball shines once more, and the area around the three shimmers again. This time, the clouds inside the crystal ball turn black.

"Oh my…your future will take you through a journey where you must face great evil…the third key you are trying to rescue lies in peril…for at this very hour, black clouds surround us on all on every level…" The lady then snaps out of her trance. "We are all in great danger!"

Just then, an explosion rocks the foundation of the ground they are standing on. Sora and Goofy burst out of the curtains to see masses of people scurrying into the nearest shelter that's available.

"What's goin on?" Goofy then looks at the sky. "And what's THAT?!"

Suddenly, Link appears beside the two, and they all look into the sky.

A great dragon with black scales circles the sky above the town. Its wings are large enough to block out the sun, and it's roar is loud enough to shake the ground. It's most frightening feature, are its bright red eyes that seem to pierce the very hearts of the three heroes.

Then, Sora notices something. On it's chest lies the symbol of a heartless. "It must belong to Ganondorf!"

No sooner than Sora mentions his name, the very voice of Ganondorf is heard. "That's right mortals! This dragon is mine to command! And now, I want it to burn this worthless castle town to ashes!"

Ganon himself then appears on top of one of the small towers that lead to the castle's entrance. "I'll starts it's destruction with this!" He then jumps off of the tower, and with a mighty punch, the tower is sent flying across the courtyard. After many tumbles, it comes to rest, leaning on the outer wall of the castle.

"Now I have some business to attend to…" Dark energy swirls around Ganondorf, and he disappears. He rematerializes at the castle's front door and walks in.

The dragon swoops low, and takes out the potion shop with one of its mighty black wings. The building explodes into a flurry of straw and brick.

Link bares his teeth. His eyes burn with the intensity of a thousand warriors about to enter battle. He then pulls out his sword and shield, and prepares to do battle with the dragon.

Sora grabs Link's shoulder. "Don't worry about this! You have to go after Ganondorf! You have to protect your friend Zelda! Remember?!"

Link shakes his head, and refocuses his eyes on the castle's front door. However, before leaving, he takes Sora's and Goofy's hand.

"What're you doin Mr. Link?" Goofy looks confused.

Link starts to hum a mysterious tune. Suddenly, his left hand starts to glow with the sign of the Triforce. The golden light spreads from his hands, to Sora and Goofy, and then they also glow with golden light.

A look of understanding passes between the faces of the trio, and then with a quick nod, Link turns and runs for the castle.

"Ok Goofy!" Sora whips out his keybalde. "It looks like we have a dragon to slay!"

"You got it!" Goofy pulls out his shield and holds it out in front of him. "But how are we supposed to reach it? Its so high!"

Sora looks around at the disastrous scene, and notices the tower that Ganondorf punched into the outer wall. "See that tower? That our way up to the dragon!"

The duo start to make their way toward the tower, but not before being noticed by the red-eyed dragon. It swoops down and begins blowing fire right at the two.

"Goofy!" Sora gets his friend's attention.

"Gotcha covered!" Normally, Goofy wouldn't be able to handle dragon breath on his own, but he soon starts to glow with golden light.

The searing flames make contact with the shield, but Goofy doesn't falter. He treats the dragon breath like child's play, and absorbs the blow.

The dragon is enraged and descends considerably out of the sky. It focuses it's dragon breath even more, sending fire reflecting off the shield every direction around Goofy.

Goofy calls out to Sora, "Now!"

"Got it!" Sora runs up the tower with every ounce of energy within him. Finally, he stands at the top of the tower and can see the dragon's back. A red, glowing patch can be seen just below its scaly neck.

"Here goes!" Sora jumps off the top of the tower, and toward the dragon. Once he lands on it, the dragon feels his presence and takes off with Sora still on his back.

Sora is blown back to the tail by the gusts that the enormous dragon creates. Suddenly, several heartless appear on its back, blocking his way to the chink in the dragon's hide.

"Get outta my way!" Sora bashes the heartless, as the dragon flies around the many towers of the castle. As he fights, his key blade starts to glow with golden light. Dark storm clouds and lightning strikes surround him as he fights through the dark creatures. After defeating them, he finally reaches the glowing red spot. He turns the key blade in his hand, key point down and yells, "This is it!"

Sora thrusts the key blade down, and it pierces the red throbbing area, making the dragon shrieks deafeningly out of anguish. The dragon goes into a nose dive, straight toward the outer wall of the castle that the three had come in earlier.

The dragon accelerates toward the ground with Sora still on it's back. Sora gets an idea, for he knows that it will be the end of him if he hit's the ground with the dragon. He summons the last if the energy lent to him by Link and begins to glow with golden light once more.

Just seconds before the dragon hits the ground, Sora yells,

"_REFLEGA!"_

The impact that the dragon makes with the ground is so violent that the water in the moat that surrounds the castle splashes up and onto the ground of the half destroyed marketplace.

Goofy runs to the scene of the dragon's collision with the earth. "Sora! Are you alright!?"

There is a large crater in the ground where the dragon landed, but the dragon itself has disappeared. What lies in the crater now is earth and stone rubble. Goofy begins to desperately dig through the mess.

Suddenly, a hand pokes out from beneath the debris, and no other than Sora himself crawls out of it. "Well…that was a close one."

"SORA!" Goofy runs over to him and bear hugs him.

"Goofy…you're…cracking my ribs…" Sora sounds like he's suffocating.

"Garwsh, well why didn't ya say so!? I'm just happy you're ok!" Goofy smiles.

"Me too!" Sora smiles back. "If it hadn't been for Link we would have been goners…oh no! Link's in the castle with Ganondorf! We have to help him!" Sora knows that Link was almost helpless the last time he tried to fight the evil man.

The two gather themselves, and run through the ruined marketplace where people are just now poking their heads out of the doors of buildings. Sora and Goofy reach the castle doors and look up at the towers. Storm clouds are billowing forebodingly, and they all seem to be surging toward the tallest tower where lightning seems to be striking constantly.

"That can't be good," Goofy says.

"You're right. Link needs our help. He lent us some of his power, so now it's our turn to lend him a hand. Let's do this Goofy!"

_Ok everyone, that ends chapter two! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! I definitely had fun writing it! Please Review if you liked it. Thanks again to JinX9090 of deviant art!_


	3. The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 3: The Final Battle Begins

Link is running up multiple staircases while the entire castle seems to sway back and forth from the force of the wind. Out of the dark, stained-glass windows, the black clouds swirl faster and the flashes of lightning illuminate dark corridors. Once or twice he thought he heard a roar of a dragon.

Finally, Link runs through a final corridor and comes to a set of large brown and gold double doors. He pauses for a moment, unsure of what he'll find inside. Just then, a familiar looking fairy flies out of Link's green cap.

The bright, silver winged fairy speaks, _"Hey! You have to protect your friend Link! Remember what you're fighting for!" _

Link reaches in a small bag attached to his waist, and pulls out a blue ocarina that was given to him by Zelda. He puts the instrument to his lips, and plays a song known as "Zelda's Lullaby."

After playing this, Link smiles slightly, and nods at the fairy known as Navi. He swallows hard, takes hold of the golden handle, and pulls with all his might. With a loud groan, the door slowly slides open, and Link enters.

The room is very large, with multiple pillars lining its walls. On the pillars are torches meant to light the room, but every last one is out. His surroundings are very dark, and only the lightning gives him occasional glimpses of the room ahead of him. The ceiling is decorated with elaborate of mosaics that depict Hyrule's creation. As Link walks through the dark room, he looks up at its story, which tell of Din who cultivated the land, Nayru, who gave the land the spirit of law and reasoning, and Farore, who created the beings that would uphold the law.

Finally, the last mosaic displays the holy emblem of the Triforce.

Suddenly, the torches ignite one at a time, bringing light slowly to the room. They light subsequently past Link, and all the way to the throne. Sitting there is Ganondorf.

"You always have such impeccable timing Link." Ganondorf stands and snickers darkly. "You see, it looks like your little princess has hidden herself from me. Thanks to you though, she can't hide much longer!"

Link looks at Ganon questioningly.

"Power…wisdom…courage. The three virtues of the Triforce! When its bearers are within close proximity of each other, they must resonate…which means…"

Link's left hand starts to glow with the Triforce, the bottom right triangle shining brightly. Ganon examines his hand, where the same insignia is aglow, the top triangle shining brightly.

Off to Link's right, a bright flash of white light envelops the room. When it fades, the Princess Zelda herself stands indignantly while her hand shining with the left corner of the triangle of the Triforce glows.

Ganon takes a few steps forward. "Zelda. It's nice of you to finally join us."

Zelda refuses to be intimidated by the man who is at least a foot taller than her. She stands her ground. "This land will not fall to you. We have defeated you before, and we shall not hesitate to repeat your decent into the void of the dark realm!"

Link draws his sword and shield, and stands readily at Zelda's side.

Zelda clasps her hand in front of her, right in front of her chest. "Guardians of the Triforce…lend me your strength in our hour of need!" An orb of golden light materializes into sight. She touches the light with both hands, and the golden orb shapes itself into a golden bow.

Zelda pulls a golden arrow from out of thin air, and notches it in the bow. "This ends now Ganon!"

However, Ganon appears completely unfazed. Ironically, a slow, steady grin spreads across his lips.

"This will end you!" Zelda pulls back on the golden string of the bow, and lets the arrow fly. The arrow bursts into a bright, golden streak.

Just before making contact with the dark wizard, a dark wall of energy appears in front of Ganondorf, and the arrow evaporates into golden dust.

Zelda is shocked. "What? How can this be?!"

Link falters slightly, his grip on the sacred Master Sword lessening.

Ganondorf cackles madly. "Fools! Do you really believe I'd try the same feat again without a little 'protection?"

"What do you mean?" Despite the situation, Zelda notches another arrow, and fires again.

The arrow collides with the wall of dark energy once more. Ganon smirks. "Zexion…your assistance is greatly appreciated."

Suddenly, a wave of blackness swirls briefly beside Ganondorf, and once it disappears, a man with long, gray hair and a black cloak stands in its wake. In his right arm, he cradles a black book.

Zexion speaks, "Right. Let's make quick work of this so we may accomplish the task at hand. But first…"

Zexion has caught Link out of the corner of his eye as he charges in for an attack. Link leaps ten feet in the air, empowered by the courageous virtue of the Triforce, and attempts to bring the sword crashing down on Zexion.

Zexion opens his book, named Lexicon. "Be gone fool! You only delay the inevitable!" With a quick wave of his hand, a dark barrier appears around Ganon and Zexion, and rapidly expands itself outward. Link smashes against the barrier, and is blown back halfway across the room. He skids on his back twice, tumbles, and then smashes against a pillar. His eyes flutter, then close as Link lies in a motionless heap on the ground.

Just then, the double doors burst open. Sora and Goofy come rushing out and quickly survey the scene developing in front of them. Soon, they spot Link.

"Mr. Link!" Goofy and Sora come rushing to the fallen warriors aid.

Sora looks at Link's battered shield, and then at Zexion. "You did this didn't you?!"

Zexion waves his hand as though he were swatting a fly. "He was in the way, and needed to be disposed of. Now we have more important matters to attend to." He narrows his eyes at Ganondorf. "I will keep the annoyances busy. You're invulnerable to Zelda's arrows. Finish the job quickly if you don't mind."

Ganondorf smiles viciously. "With pleasure…"

Zelda bites her bottom lip, but refuses to go down without a fight. She notches three arrows at once and fires them all at Ganon. The ricochet harmlessly off of his armor, scattering them around the room. One arrow hits the mosaic above Goofy, Sora, and Link, and the ceiling beings to crack and buckle.

"We've got to move him before we all get crushed!" Sora and Goofy pull Link out of the way just before a large stone impacts the ground. As they grab Link, Sora and Goofy glow with golden light. It spreads to Link, and he begins to stir.

Sora shakes Link. "Come on, you've got to get up! Your friend needs help! Zelda is your friend!"

At the name Zelda, Link snaps his eyes open and refocuses his eyes on Zexion. Grabbing his shield and sword, he makes another attempt at bringing him down.

"Let's follow his lead Goofy!" Sora and Goofy pull out their weapons and charge the Organization XIII member.

Zexion remains un-amused. "Incompetent idiots. You know nothing of who you're dealing with." He flips into another page of Lexicon, and waves his hand again.

Numerous heartless as well as nobodies spawn in waves around the room, separating the trio from Zexion.

"Coward!" Sora bashes a heartless while speaking to Zexion. "Fight like a real man!…or the Nobody that you are!"

Zexion raises an eyebrow. "I prefer not to get my own hands dirty, thank you very much."

Zelda is fighting a losing battle. Her arrows continue to bounce harmlessly off Ganondorf. Finally, she gets backed into a corner.

Ganondorf cracks his knuckles. "I've been waiting a long time for this…"

Zelda is breathing heavily. Seeing another arrow bounce off her target almost demoralizes her completely. Finally, he decides to put her all into possibly her last attack.

She whips out a silver and gold arrow from the air. She says under her breath "Gods of the Triforce…help us all…" Zelda then notches the arrow. The bow starts to shake from the power contained in the single mighty projectile. With the last of her power, the power glides off the bow's shaft, and explodes into multiple silver and gold beams that converge on Ganondorf.

However, even the mightiest attack of the Princess proves useless, as they reflect from his invincible armor. They travel outward and hit multiple parts of the room, causing massive damage to the stone walls and pillars.

Some walls are completely blown out, exposing the cold, outside air. The pillars begin to tumble and manage to crush many of the heartless in the way. In the aftermath, rubble covers the ground, and a harsh gale blows frigid air inside the room.

With only a few heartless and nobodies left, Link and Sora decide to finish them off with a joint attack.

Link prepares himself for a spin attack. He hooks his shield on his back, and holds out his sword straight out in his left hand as it begins to glow with reddish, blue energy. Sora then takes Link's free hand, and his key blade also begins to glow with the same magical energy.

Sora shouts, "_Double spin attack!_"

Link yells loudly as the two spin rapidly while moving around the room, destroying any enemy that gets in the way. Finally, the area is clear, and the three run toward the throne. But they're too late.

Ganondorf has the unconscious Zelda thrown over his shoulder, while Zexion stands at his side, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Well Ganondorf, it looks like our work here is done. Shall we be leaving?"

Ganondorf grins. "Yes, but not before leaving them with a parting gift." He outstretches his hand, and three dark beams of energy shoot out, quick as lightning. Sora, Goofy, and Link are unable to react, and are hit square in the chest.

The dark energy that hit the three materialize into exact copies of themselves.

Sora's jaw drops. "What _are_ they???"

Zexion answers, "Heartless versions of yourselves. Have fun." With that, Ganondorf and Zexion disappear in a wave a swirling, black energy.

What's left standing before them are copies of Link, Sora, and Goofy, that seems to be made from the very shadows of darkness. Their clothes, their skin, and even their weapons are pitch black. However their eyes glow red.

Link squares off with his respective copy, and draws his sword. He is battered heavily; his clothes ripped in several places, and there are multiple cuts on his skin. However, he doesn't seem to notice them at all. The only thing he sees is a fake version of himself that has to be destroyed. Whatever it took to save his friend, he was not going to give up.

Goofy appears very interested in his heartless copy. "I never thought I coulda looked so intimidatin'…"

Sora also squares up with his opposite. The enemy's key blade glows with dark shadows, and its red eyes tell him one thing. This Sora had intent to kill anything, and anyone.


	4. Decent Into Darkness

Author's note: Gosh, my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter...I have to work on that. This chapter is mostly battling so it was quite...meticulous...to type. I hope it came well!

Also, for any of you who really like KH music, listening to the song "The Encounter," (The song where you fight Disney bosses i.e Hades, Scar) is very fitting to this chapter. You can find it on youtube if you want to listen to it while reading. (I know some people can't listen to music and read though) Anyway, i won't stall you any longer!

Chapter 4: Decent Into Darkness

Sora is beginning to feel just how tired he really is. His arms and legs are beginning to ache, and his heart is hammering in his chest at a million miles an hour. Defeating a dragon, traveling through the towers of the castle, and defeating countless heartless and nobodies all in one day has left him feeling very exhausted. However, he knows he can't stop now, for his heartless, Dark Sora, is ready to duel with him.

The three warriors of the light, and the three warriors of darkness stand in the middle of the throne room, silent. The rain blowing in from outside, as well as the lightning, stops momentarily. The air is as still as the combatants themselves.

Suddenly, a tremendous bolt of lightning crashes from the sky, and an almighty crack of thunder quakes the entire castle.

As if by signal, everyone brandishes their respective weapons of key blade, shield, and sword, and take to battle.

"Let's go!" Sora charges ahead of his two friends, determined to finish off his counterpart as quickly as possible. The two leap simultaneously into the air, and proceed to clash their key blades together rapidly. However, the Sora of light is having difficulty keeping up with his other self.

"_Why is he so fast? It's like he can predict what I'm about to do!" _Now, Sora is merely trying to fend off attacks, rather than just dish out his own. The Dark Sora finishes a combo, propelling his enemy backwards several feet. Although it's been blocked, it leaves Sora vulnerable.

Dark Sora cuts a downed pillar it half, and with his key blade, bats it right his weakened opponent. Sora gets up his weapon just in time, but merely deflects it, and in result, is thrown on his back from the force of the blow.

Link isn't doing much better with his battle. Dark Link uses his shield more than his sword, and wastes no time in bashing his opponent away with powerful thrusts. This makes Link become fatigued very quickly, as his sword arm can't take much of the force being inflicted upon it. His shield doesn't seem to help either, because whenever it's used, Dark Link easily strikes it with a sword combo, resulting in it being knocked away several feet away from Link.

Dark Link then kicks his opposite down on the floor. Link is dazed momentarily, and can't focus. Suddenly, he regains his vision just in time to see Dark Link in the air, ready to drive his sword through Link's skull with a mighty thrust.

Link rolls out of the way just in time. However, his hat ends up being striped from his head. As he gets up, he sees that Dark Link has stabbed through the stone floor, impaling the precious green hat that Link is so fond of.

Goofy has been trying several "Goofy Tornadoes" on his counterpart, but every last attack is being deflected. Finally, Goofy stops momentarily.

"Garwsh, you're pretty tough," Goofy says while panting heavily. He then assumes his trademark defensive stance with his shield up in front of him. Dark Goofy mimics him, and holds his shadowy weapon ahead of him as well.

The two are on opposite sides of the room, not moving. Suddenly, the two charge each other, like freight trains on a collision course. They run faster and faster, the wind spiraling around their floppy ears. The two collide with such force that they shake the room enough to bring what few pillars that remain standing falling to the ground.

"YAAAHHHOOOHOOOIIIE!!!!" The Goofy of light loses the battle, and is blown up to the sky through the already cracked ceiling, leaving a large hole in his wake. About a minute later, he falls back through the hole, and makes contact with the ground with his face.

Sora, Link, and Goofy are exhausted, and are tired of fighting a losing battle. The three lie battle wound weary on the ground, their limbs shaking with fatigue.

Goofy stands up shakily. "I'm not sure if I can take much more of a pounding…"

Sora replies. "You can and you will! We can't just give up!…But you have a point. I can't seem to land a hit on myself. This is crazy…"

Goofy starts to snicker.

"What's so funny about getting our butts kicked?"

"It's just that I think I could beat you in a battle any day! The shield is mightier than the sword!"

"Oh yeah!? Well…hold on…" Sora ponders this for a moment. The warriors of dark were approaching to make battle yet again, but if they kept fighting like this, Sora was sure he'd lose. "You know Goofy, I think you have a point there. Link, you could beat a guy with only a shield couldn't you?"

Link looks confused at first, but a slow steady grin spreads across his face.

Sora continues on. "Exactly! I'm sure you're battle worthy too, but you're just too slow for me! Everybody…SWITCH!"

Sora, Goofy, and Link change opponents. Sora runs toward Dark Link, Link runs toward Dark Goofy, and Goofy runs at the Dark Key Blade Master.

Goofy reaches his opponent first. Dark Sora is startled momentarily, but quickly starts hacking and slashing with his demented key blade. Goofy on the other hand, does what he knows best and defends with his trusty shield. The key blade ricochets off its surface over and over again as Dark Sora attacks try to pick up the pace.

Goofy is almost having fun. "I knew Sora wasn't so hard!" After being bombarded by another flurry of attacks, Goofy decides to turn his defense into offense, and bats the key blade away like child's play. He follows this up with a few Goofy bashes and finishes with an uppercut led by his shield, sending Dark Sora flipping head over heels to the other side of the room, and out through a stained glass window.

Link has recovered his shield and takes to Dark Goofy. Link finds that the dark warrior's shield is quite flimsy, and wastes no time in deciding to do away with it.

Dark Goofy charges in the same freight train like manner as he had before. However, Link merely sidesteps it. His opponent wheels around and tries again, but this time Link uses his own shield and stops him dead in his tracks. Dark Goofy hits Link's shield like a brick wall, and his round weapon cracks right in the middle.

Link flashes a quick smile, and then executes a quick spin attack, sending Dark Goofy flying through the roof, just as his counterpart had earlier.

Sora is doing what comes naturally: dishing out speedy attacks with his trusty key blade. Although Dark Link has a shield, he is being knocked around like a rag doll. Sora then decides to knock his opponent in the air and disarm him.

Dark Link has no experience whatsoever with midair battle, and subsequently loses both his weapons due to Sora's key blade strikes. He then delivers a mighty blow to Link, sending spiraling in mid air.

Sora lands on the ground near the same pillar he was hit with earlier. He copies his former opponent's attack and bats it right at the still airborne Dark Link. He's hit like a fly being smacked with a fly swatter, and crashes to the ground with the pillar resting on top of him. The dark warrior then explodes into nothingness.

Goofy relaxes and looks around the room. "Did we get 'em?"

The trio looks around the silent area.

"WE WIN!!!" Sora and Goofy grab each other's hands and prance and spin around the room.

Link decides to take a huge sigh of relief, and sits down on the floor.

After a few minutes. The trio meet in front of the throne itself.

"We have to find out where Zexion and Ganondorf went. Any ideas?" Sora looks at his two companions, but both shake their heads. "Darn…Where are we supposed to go from here?"

Just then, Sora's key blade appears in his hand and points to the throne like a magnet. "Apparently this is a door of some kind…ok everyone, step back!"

Sora stands a few feet from in front of the throne, and with both hands, points his key blade at it. The tip of it starts to glow, and a beam of light shoots to the throne's backrest. A transparent keyhole appears, but after a minute or so, nothing happens.

"What's the big deal? My key can always open doors. Why not this time?" Suddenly, in front of the luminescent keyhole appears the symbol of the Triforce. "Ohhh…Link, I need your help!"

Link walks up to Sora, a bewildered look on his face. Sora directs him. "This key blade can open doors, but I think we need your help too!"

Link looks at the Triforce in front of the key hole. Without a single look of hesitation, he places on of his hands on the handle of the key blade. The insignia of the Triforce appears on his left hand once more, and the beam of light pointing at the throne grows stronger and brighter.

After a few seconds, the beam disappears, and the throne itself cracks into many pieces. What's left behind it is a very old looking stone door with a gray handle.

"After you Mr. Link," Goofy says. "After all, it's your princess to save."

Link nods and smiles, and places his hand on the door handle.

Sora stops him. "Wait a sec! I think you'll need this." Sora pulls something out of his many pockets, and hands it to Link. "You just don't look right without it." Sora gives Link a toothy smile.

It happens to be Link's green cap, with a slight tear still in it from Dark Link's malicious stab to the ground. He puts the cap on his head, and adjusts it to make sure it fits properly. He then turns to Sora and Goofy and gives them a look as if to say, _" Does this look better now?"_

Goofy and Sora give Link a thumbs up and say simultaneously, "Much better!"

Link smiles, and places his hand on the handle once more, and pulls. What lies behind it, is a very dark, narrow passageway that leads steeply downward with a single staircase. Cold air blasts from inside, and they can hear strange sounds from the inside.

Goofy gulps. "Ya d-don't think they're havin' a p-party down there do ya?"

Sora half smiles. "Maybe not the party we wish they were having…"

Without another word, the three travel down the cold, narrow, stone passageway, not knowing what could lie in store for them.


	5. The Unexpected

Author's note: Whew, finally updated! I think i did a bit better lengthwise. Those of you who know your Zelda stuff won't have to worry about getting confused at a few parts. Well, hope you like it!

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected**

**Sora, Goofy, and Link have been traversing the dark tunnel for several minutes now. The dark, narrow passageway has gone from a straight decent, to a spiral stair case that surrounds a giant pillar. **

**The strange sounds are starting to identify increasingly as moans of despair that echo from the bottom of the staircase. Goofy if having trouble with these uncomforting sounds.**

"**Sora, I don't think there's a party down there after all," Goofy says while following his two companions.**

"**Probably not," Sora replies. "It's getting awfully dark though. I wish we had some light." **

**Link, who has taken the lead, stops momentarily, and taps his green cap with his hand. A fairy, no larger than a rupee, comes flying out of it and hovers in front of the three.**

"_**You need light?," Navi inquires. "Then you've got it!"**_

**Navi brightens the aura surrounding her, causing the area to glow brightly. However, this reveals many red eyed bats with sharp fangs that hang from the ceiling. The bright light has awakened them, and their eyes sharpen into angry looking glares.**

**Sora yells, "RUN!" **

**The trio bolt down the passageway, with a cluster of angry looking bats on their tails.**

**The dizzying passageway finally straightens out once more, and the group come to an old, wooden door. Link grabs the doorknob and pulls…only to find that the handle comes right out of the door.**

"**Link hurry up! They're getting closer!" Sora and Goofy can hear the screeching bats getting closer every second. Link backs up a few steps and attempts to ram the door with his shoulder, but to no avail. In result, he is left with a very sore limb.**

**Goofy comes to Link's aid. "Come on Sora, let's help!" The three take a few steps back and ready themselves for a three man/dog shoulder smash. **

**Sora starts a countdown. "One…Two…**

**The bats are in sight now and closing.**

"**THREE!"**

**Everyone charges the door, including Navi with her small fairy like self, and the door comes tumbling down. The bats go flying right over groups' heads, missing them by merely inches.**

**Goofy is the first to get up from the tumble. He looks around and sees the room to be something of an underground graveyard. There are tombstones lined up in perfect rows up and down the room, with dark green ivy covering their surfaces. **

**Sora walks cautiously into the room, and inspects one of the tombstones. "They look like graves from the royal Hylian family." **

**Link walks directly to the center of the room, and notices that the grave there has a golden tinge to it, with an odd crack rippling down its center. On the tombstone reads a message saying, "When all is dark, the smallest light brings a glimmer of hope."**

**On the opposite side of the room lies another door. However, it appears to have no lock, or handle. Only the sign of the Triforce rests on its opaque surface. **

**Sora walks up to the door, and points the key blade at it. However, nothing happens. "I don't think my key can open every door around here," he says. "Any ideas Link?"**

**Link looks at the door for a good minute, then shakes his head. However, he does see something inscribed near the bottom of the door.**

"_**Only those with a connection to the royal family may pass."**_

**Just then, a voice comes from the behind the trio. They turn around, and see a transparent ghost hovering above the same stone that Link inspected.**

**Its a form of a small girl in a royal gown. Her hair is long and straight, and her cheeks look to be plump and rosy. Her face remains expressionless, and her eyes remain closed. In her hands lies a blue instrument known as an ocarina.**

**In a small, whispery tone, she begins to speak. "Hero, chosen by the gods of the Triforce, come hither." **

**Hesitantly, Link steps toward the girl. After finally reaching her, the girls speaks again. "The forces of darkness attempt to disrupt this land. Only those who are pure of heart can stop its evil intentions." The mysterious girl then holds out the ocarina to Link. "You cannot move on without this sacred instrument. If you hold it to your lips and play its notes, its power will become yours."**

**Link stretches out his hand, and lets it rest on the ocarina. As he does so, the girl opens her eyelids. Bright, shining light streams from her eyes. Link meets looks directly at her, and for a moment, they hold this gaze as if time itself has frozen.**

**Finally, the girl closes her eyes, and speaks one last time. "All my knowledge has been bestowed upon you, oh chosen one. Use it wisely." The ghost then sinks toward the ground, and fades out of sight.**

**Link turns around, and walks toward the door again.**

"**What are you going to do Mr. Link?" Goofy and Sora alike look as puzzled as ever.**

**Link holds the ocarina to his lips and begins playing a song known as "Prelude of Light." As he plays, Link himself is surrounded in a golden aura, and the ocarina starts to shine a bright blue. **

**As the song comes to an end, the room starts to shake. The door in front of the group starts to slide to the right, making dust fall from the ceiling. Finally, the door clears, and complete darkness lies ahead.**

**Navi flies up to Goofy. "**_**Want some more light again? Tee-hee!"**_

**Goofy blushes. "Aw, garwsh, I think I can be brave this time. A-Hyuck!"**

**Together, the group walks in to the darkness.**

**Sora starts to see his own breath in front of his face. "Guys…is it getting cold or is it just me?" A cool mist begins to blanket the ground, like walking through a thick fog. The walls also feel cool to the touch.**

**After walking through the darkness for some time, they come to another room. The area is perfectly square, with three torches on each side that provide only a very small amount of light. The most outstanding feature of the room though, are the coffins that are aligned along each torch, making six in total.**

**On the opposite side of the room is another staircase, which seems to lead upwards. **

"**So," Sora says with a slight quiver in his voice. "Who wants to go first?"**

**Link walks in between Sora and Goofy, and grabs both of their arms. He looks at them with a somewhat comforting look on his face, and proceeds to pull them forward. **

**Everything remains still, right up until they reach the opposite door. Metal bars plunge down from the top section of the entry way, and block the trio from going any further. The same happens to the door that they had used to enter the room, sealing the group inside.**

**The lid to the coffins begin to slide open, and fall to the ground. Beings of dry, leathery brown skin arise from their contents, their faces lacking any features of human emotion. Their eye sockets and mouths have been replaced by dark hollow holes. They are known as…Re-deads.**

**Sora swallows hard and maintains his focus. "We'll just do this the old fashioned way!" His key blade flashes in his hand, but just before charging his mummy-like foe, Link steps in his path, ocarina in hand.**

**He puts the instrument to his lips once more, and slowly begins to play "The Sun's Song." **

**The Re-Deads are walking slowly toward the group. However, the more Link plays, the slower they become. **

**Suddenly, just as Link finishes the final notes of the song, a bat swoops in from between the bars, and grabs the ocarina out of Link's hand with its sharp claws. It flies to the opposite side of the room, and drops it inside of a coffin.**

"**Oh no…" Goofy readies him self with his shield while saying a silent prayer.**

"**Old fashioned way it is then…" Sora readies his key blade once more, and Link unhooks his shield from his back and unsheathes his sword. The trio dashes toward the Re-deads, fully expecting to win without much trouble.**

**However, trouble begins when Sora looks into the eyes of one of the demented creatures. An overwhelming feeling comes over him, and he quickly finds that he cannot move. The black sockets that once held eyes paralyze him, like some magic spell.**

"**Can't…move…" Sora is straining against the unseen force, but he remains stock still. He eyes the room, and sees that Link and Goofy are having a similar problem. Link is stuck in a half sword swing while Goofy is caught in a mid-spin while trying to perform a Goofy Tornado.**

**The Re-Deads are almost upon them now, six pairs of hollowed out eyes glaring into the paralyzed heroes. The insignia of the Triforce is blazing brightly on Link's left hand, but it's no use.**

**One of the Re-Deads finally get to Sora. It brings it's icy hands up to Sora's face and pulls him closer to its mouth.**

"_**This thing is going to try and eat me! And there's nothing I can do about it!"**_

**Just then, the metal bars on the opposite end of the room explode, sending chunks of metal flying across the vicinity. Sora looks out of the corner of his eyes, and sees a small figure standing in the smoke…**

"_**BLIZZAGA!!!" **_**The voice shouts the command in a familiar duck accent. **

**The Re-Deads freeze on the spot, incased in a block of ice. Sora unfreezes and finally sees who cast the life-saving spell. It's no other than Donald the Duck.**

"**DONALD!!!" Goofy and Sora run up to him and dog pile him. **

**Goofy laughs happily. "Where have ya been buddy?" **

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Donald ruffles his feathers and shakes his head at this statement. "But incase you forgot…maybe you should stop talking so much and finish off those flesh eaters!"**

**Link, who has his mouth slightly open at the strange duck, brings himself back to reality, and begins smashing the ice captive Re-deads. Sora and Goofy follow his example, and quickly finish the job, leaving shattered ice in their wake.**

**Finally, after the room is cleared, and the ocarina is recovered, Donald tells his story of how he finally managed to reach the castle and the underground graveyard. "I woke up on top of some strange mountain with a bunch of rocky looking people who called themselves Gorons. They needed help getting rid of a great fire dragon, but I didn't think I could do that all by myself. But then I met a giant fairy! She reminded me that I could use magic, and she taught me a new spell too!"**

**While Donald is talking, Link keeps staring at him. It's not everyday he sees a talking duck. Finally, out of curiosity, Link pokes him.**

"**What did you do that for?! And who are you anyway? Have you ever heard of manners?! It's NOT polite to POKE!" Donald is jumping up and down in his ducky temper tantrum.**

**Link stifles a laugh, then holds out his hand for a handshake. Donald eyes him carefully, then takes his hand. **

**Sora introduces the two. "Donald, this is Link. Link, this is Donald. He's the friend I've been looking for. It looks like he found us though!"**

**Link smiles and nods at both of them. After doing so, he goes to the opposite door, where there are still metal bars blocking their way.**

**Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot. "What's with him? Doesn't he ever say anything? Sounds like a rude guy to me…"**

**Goofy smiles and whispers in Donald's ear, "He a chosen hero by the umm…err…"**

"**Triforce," Sora corrects.**

"**Oh that's right, Triforice! We're helping him find his friend too! He doesn't talk much, but he's a nice guy."**

**Donald's eyes widen. "Ooohh…ok. I thought we were the chosen ones around here."**

**Sora agrees, "So did I, until we got here. Now, you said you learned a new spell?"**

"**OH!" Donald waddles up to Link and nudges his thigh. "Don't worry Link, I'll handle the door."**

**Link steps back behind Donald, and the duck readies his wand. A fiery red aura surrounds it, and Donald shouts, **_**"BOMBARDA!" **_

**Much like the Firaga spell, a fireball races to the metal bars, and once making contact with it, it explodes.**

**Donald jumps with glee. "Well that oughta do it!" **

**Link pats Donald on the head (much to his dislike) and motions for the others to follow him up the staircase, where a blue-ish white aura awaits them at the top.**


End file.
